


Kablooie Duck's Hero/Villain Worship

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [40]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Murder, Awkward Crush, Celebrity Crush, Children, Crushes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fans, First Crush, Harm to Children, Hero Worship, Insults, M/M, No Porn, No Sex, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Secret Crush, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Teen Crush, Threats, Threats of Violence, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Villains, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Warnings May Change, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Drake, Launchpad, and Kablooie have more in common than you might realize.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack/Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack/Negaduck, Kablooie Duck/Evil
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Launchpad McQuack continued, "You know, Drake is a good Darkwing Duck so far." Kablooie Duck insulted, "We get it, Fanboy, you wish Drake Mallard and Jim would fuck you!" Launchpad crossed his arms and stopped walking. He glared as he commented, "You are the one who asked about Darkwing, no need to be rude. If you talk that way near Gos, I'll call Della and Donald." Kablooie paused a second then looked back to him while pointing out, "You know, it's weird that you know what fuck means somehow." The Pilot gingerly shrugged and noted, "I'm an adult, I know swear words. How's that weird?"

The short fuse exploded right there, "You God Damn Goodie Two Shoes, I am sick to FUCKING Death of this endless Himbo BULLSHIT! Say Fuck, fight me, FUCKING Do Something!!" The muscled man picked up the edgy preteen and kept walking. The orange duckling kicked, and punched, and screamed, "I'll destroy this city, I'll kill everyone, I'll make this world into ash and rule over the bones!!" The beefy bird patted as he smiled. He asked, "Does someone need a nap?"

"I don't wanna nap, I wanna hang out with Gosalyn and burn things!" The preteen boy whined. The Himbo continued to pat the murder duckling comfortingly. LaunchDad McDuck McQuack Mallard hugged the carnivorous duckling as the fighting died down. Finally, Kablooie Duck breathed out, "I'm sorry. I just... There's not too many people like me and everyone like me is bad." Launchpad McQuack assured, "Gos is like you, she's not bad." There was a second of silence. Yet the sounds of the city took it away.

After a minute,the firecracker questioned worriedly as he fiddled with his clawed fingers, "What if I'm not the sunshine or the moon at night? What if I'm evil or at least drawn to evil?" This caused McQuack to take a moment to think. He answered, "I love Drake and I love Jim. Jim didn't turn out to be the hero I thought he was, but I know Darkwing Duck is somewhere in there. Maybe you can see it too in other people because you see yourself in them." The orange one closed his orange eyes and laid his head. Unsure but hopeful.

Just about that time, Negaduck popped out of the shadows and shouted, "You love me, LP!?!" LP jumped back and yelped, "Jim!?" The spitfire perked up, smiled a wicked and twisted smile, and spoke in an inhumane tone, "JIM?" Immediately, the firework sprung off the man meat and onto the supervillain. The little boy wrapped his clawed hands around the throat and squeezed as he overjoyed, "I'll FUCKING kill you! You are my hero! I'm going to wear your skin!!" The two adult men got the fire off the older man after much struggling. Launchpad held the flare to his chest as sharp feet and hand wildly clawed for his "hero."

The villain felt his neck and cursed, "What the FUCK is wrong with that thing?!!" McQuack panicked as he tried to keep the atomic flames from murder, "I don't know!!" Meanwhile the favorite hater gushed with obsession, "Let me me go, I need to be with my Hero!! I need to Eat His HEART to be with him forever!" Jim Starling got up, then stomped over and snarled, "What is your God damn malfunction you fucking Looney Toon!?!" The bomb vibrated with murderous glee at having Negaduck talk to him, his eyes grew wide as predators do at seeing prey. His hands tried to grab as he laughed, "I'm your biggest fan! LET ME WEAR YOUR SKIN!!"

This somehow reminded our edgy recolor of meeting Drake Mallard. Of course when Drake asks to wear his skin, he would mean it metaphorical as to express wearing a costume and pretending to be Darkwing. Also it would potentially be sexual. Speaking of Mallard, Darkwing Duck showed up. There was purple fog and a voice began, "I am the terror that flaps in the the night. I am the... Wait, Jim? Is that you?" The yellow costumed duck turned around and found himself being hugged by a purple costumed duck. The Masked Mallard nearly wept to see his hero.

"Oh Darkwing, I thought you died. I missed you so much, I thought you were gone forever." The Mallard joyed as he snuggled into. The Starlight raged as he tried to push him off, "You lying of son a bastard! I won't believe you, you ungrateful glory hog!" The younger actor wagged his tail fast as he fanboyed, "I need you, LP needs you. Come back and realize I'm telling the truth!" LP forgot that he was holding a nuclear bomb and went to join this hug. Unfortunately the atomic bomb attempted murder both Negaduck and Darkwing upon getting closer in his bloodlusting frenzy.

The Pilot backed off to avoid hurting his boyfriend and his first crush.

The point of this fiction is to point out the two types of obsessive stalker fans. There's Launchpad and Drake Mallard who love their target despite anything and everything. Then there's Kablooie. You likely know the type. They are the person who sees their target and kill them for how much they love them. So remember viewers, no matter how bad you love a famous person. Don't send them death threats or appear at their house with a weapon. I'm sure you love them very much but people don't like being murdered.

That's all.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Kablooie Duck looked up, Launchpad McQuack frowned. Launchpad got on one knee and spoke, "Do you know why you are in trouble?" Kablooie just stared and his eyes seemed as if an apocalyptic nuclear explosion were paused in a circle. McQuack continued, "You hurt some people. That's bad." Still orange eyes stared unblinking. The Pilot blinked first, immediately he found himself slammed against a nearby wall. He rubbed his head and watched as the arsonist set things on fire. LP got up, unaffected by the small display of violence. He went back over to the orange duckling.

The firecracker glared hatefully and sourly at the sidekick. The adult man sighed, "Don't play rough with people like that." The preteen boy hissed like a cat, "You can take it, dumbass." This hurt the beefy bird a little but he took a minute to think about what he should do. That's when he got an idea. The Himbo left the room. The firework watched the trashcan burn and teared up. Before too long, Launchpad McQuack Mallard McDuck Duck returned in a black leather jacket and a skull belt. The Firebug looked up in amazement, also wearing a black leather jacket but with similar fingerless biker gloves.

The firearm smiled brightly and jumped up and down as he shouted, "Big tough cool Launchpad!" Kablooie Duck dashed over and grabbed at the large man. LP tried to act like a cool bad guy, "Kid, stop ya rough housing." The edgy preteen didn't even listen, he just hugged tightly. After a moment, Launchpad realized he wasn't being listened to. McQuack attempted to ask, "Uh, Kid? Why'd you hurt all those people earlier?" This attempt worked. Kablooie was silent for a second then answered, "Because I loved them very very much."

Flashback,

Drake Mallard was standing in line for the bus at the bus stop. It had been another time that he had to babysit for Della and Donald. It was Dewey, Webbigal, and Kablooie. Webby had been picked up by Violet Sabrewing's parents and Dewey Duck had to go home early. Drake looked down to make sure someone hadn't run off, yet still there was Kablooie Duck. The Murder Duckling was watching as a predator to prey, some bunnies also waiting for the bus. Mallard thought to call Gosalyn to make sure she was okay.

Not that she couldn't handle herself but instead that she was alone in the house. After what happened to her grandfather, she shouldn't be alone. The young actor stepped aside and commented, "I'm going to make a call. Don't run off." The Carnivorous Duckling didn't seem to notice as he was too busy watching the bunnies. A adult man appeared next to him. The man looked like Drake but wasn't Drake. Jim Starling stood by the boiled egg and spoke, "You like the bunnies don't you?"

Hearing that voice snapped him out of his obsessed state into another more obsessive possessive state. The flame broiled his word, "Negaduck?" Knowing what was going to happen next but not having planned for it, Jim panicked, "Wait! I'm infected with a plague! DON'T get closer!! No, I'm just a illusion!! STOP!" The other kind of fan curled a grin as he sharpened his claws. Starling kept trying to talk his way out, "Kid, Kid, I can give you something. I can..." That's when he got the idea, he slyily sweetened, "You are my fan, right? How would you like to be my sidekick, champ?"

Kablooie dropped the crowbar, blushed, and joyed at being called champ. Starlight patted his head as he continued to manipulate, "That's right, champ. How about you cause some chaos for your hero? Maybe play with the bunnies?" The orange duckling went silent, turning his attention to the mammals at the bus stop. The supervillain left the scene. Leaving just the murder duck and the soft bunnies. The Mallard returned from his phone call to see the preteen moving closer to the mammals.

The superhero called out, "What are you doing?!" The cowering people all yelped as they were jumped upon. The flare snarled, "Mine! These are mine now!!" The bunnies at the bus stop were being held hostage at this point. The kidnapper gently petted and kissed their heads before running off with his victims. He screamed as he ran, "Mine!!"

The End.


End file.
